


Keith's Christmas

by Coldavenuestrawberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, Family Fluff, Gag Gifts, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Past Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Reunions, Supportive Krolia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldavenuestrawberry/pseuds/Coldavenuestrawberry
Summary: Keith and Krolia decided to celebrate Christmas on Earth, visit the paladins and have a good time with their family. Keith's POV, tensions solved along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Keithmas Exchange 2018 gift for @lets-shklance-together-voltron92 (Tumblr).  
> Their prompt prefer something with Keith so I wrote a Christmas fic with Keith's POV for them.  
> It has been fun writing this and I didn't realize I've passed the word limits so please be gentle with me. Hope you like it!!!

 It's almost Christmas Eve and Keith wouldn't even notice another human year had closed to an end without a friendly reminder from his mother, Krolia. 

 

Across the galaxies on a faraway planet tuck in a corner of space pocket was still on the verge of rebuilding the  ruins from the intergalactic war ends barely few deca-phoebs ago, Keith with his Blade team consisted of Zethrid, Ezor, and Acxa were all busy handing out resources aids to the poor people on Blaxt planet, they also helped the half fish half goat looking alien to gather the homeless and build strong shelters while their system recovering. But the process had speeding up so Keith could hope they would make it for the holiday.

 

Sometimes they would run into planets that require lots of help from foods to medical treatments and his team would stay for months to help to restore their lost civilization, gathering homeless and orphans to host them in emergency homes, giving a hand to locals in reconstructing a residential area while giving them sufficient supply to hold until their government had recovered enough.

 

The job was hard and restless but Keith didn't mind, he has been doing so for a long time and he wanted to help people as much as he can, to erase the consequences of that War left behind and to follow Allura's footsteps. He felt quite proud of himself actually, to be able to make lives better and to give hopes and support to the suffered victims from all these planets. 

 

It's fatiguing but refreshing for Keith's mind, for him to get away for a while, focusing on doing the helpful works, he reminded, to lend people his strengths and hearts so that they could fully stand again after the war.

 

Every day, Keith wondered to himself of the end, the sacrificed of his friend, his family, Allura and of the long gone past that kept coming back haunting his dreams and nightmares. What could have done and could have changed if they did anything differently. Though, he's not regretting what happened. Just a shadow of sadness and lost gloomed over sometimes swirling doubts when he's left alone in his room. 

 

Thinking about going back home was controversial but he yearned for it and dread a little. The works were almost done and Keith's halfway through packing for the take off day. 

 

Finally, the last day on the planet, the team were greeted by the Blaxt King and were showered with a few goodbyes presents as thank you for their hard works. 

 

They tried to decline but the people were insistent and soon they gave up, hands holding small mountains a kind of shiny crystal rocks that glow in the dark when touched reflecting the person's emotions and radiate a smell close to a mixture between lavender and rose, quite potent they King said and they asked why. 

 

"We know the efforts the Blade of Marmora has spent phoebs on saving worlds along with the mighty Lions and Terran Sky Guardian and we're greatly in debt for your help so we wish to be able to resolve some of the tensions you all brought.

It is believed our soil could bring good fortune and chase away the bad dreams. It's also a love charm for possible suitors.

Please have these as answers to your strain, it's our greatest delight to see you, kind warriors, to rest and have fun." 

 

And the mermaid-goat people all grinned, like hundreds of them who came to greet Keith and his team miraculously wore the same expression, smugly looking up at them. 

 

Their smile mimicked exactly like each other, with the same length and same message behind them, their eyes glinted knowingly and purposely, like a pack of wolfs ready to jump in for a big meal. It's honestly too creepy to look at.

 

 Keith wondered if this race was descended from the Holt's family lines for their face looked so close to their smallest gremlin when she's planning a prank on someone. 

 

Not to mention, the race was known for their knack of sensing people's deepest desires so months staying with them had revealed some of Keith's wishes that he himself found lost to while working. Just thoughts that they unconsciously thought of until those same thoughts were spoken too loud for those people's clattering gossips.

 

Axca was the first one to look away first, face heating up and huffed before she left. Her face only blushed like that when she's thinking about a specific person. Ezor and Zethrid somehow gathered more that same rocks and laughed when Keith looked at them incredulously. 

 

"Let us have this, leader. Why don't you bring some more for that loud friend of yours? Or perhaps the captain of Atlas too." Zethrid joked, landed a light punch on Keith's arm. Her laughter echoed loudly and freely while Ezor joined in and their arms locked.

 

The crystal won't work, Keith knew, because what they had was something convoluted for many years. A shiny rock won't solve that.

 

Keith just sighed, he picked one crystal only and started walking back their ship. His communicator beeped to indicate it's time heading back to Krolia's meeting point which is the headquarter of the Galra Empire. 

 

They would set a course back to Earth together and spend the holiday as a family unit like every year. This time perhaps the paladins could join in and some of the Blades like Kolivan were also welcomed. 

 

The ship took off after Axca and Keith had done checking status, they contacted the closest base and readied to head off back to deep space. The journey backed would take vargas at least so Keith took his chance resting and thinking about his old comrades. 

 

Pidge had become successful across the universe with her incredible technologies and success in creating the second generation of legendary defenders, she and Matt had come a long way and Keith couldn't be happier for them, as proud as Miss and Mister Holts like they were his real siblings. 

 

He already shot a message to announce his arrival to them but Pidge hadn't replied yet. Keith hoped they wouldn't have anything weird on mind when he's finally back after years.

 

Hunk was known universal for his cooking in diplomacy to connect and bring races together, strengthening the coalition by days and images of his restaurant group popped on space station screens once a while made Keith missed his plates so much he craved, his big man never failed to impress him. 

 

Keith also missed his cuddly hugs and warm embrace carrying a home scent whenever Hunk smiled at him. The eagerness to meet his friend urged him to finish the works faster. 

 

He missed Allura and Coran dearly, the elegant princess that sometimes the practiced seriousness gave way to hidden dorky nature and childlike curiosity that she once never had a chance to express made Keith wished he had been there for her more.

 

The same person that ethereally held herself strong and untouchable in front of all the evil and wrongdoings while also proved that everything can be saved and second chances are possible. 

 

And Coran, the respectful uncle of the group, looked a hundred older when he heard the news of Allura departing broke Keith's heart but with the role of the black paladin staying strong for the Atlas and coalition members, Keith couldn't do anything else but also mourned with eyes downcast, away from Coran's heartbreaking gazes in the open space, where Allura had given herself to become nothing and everything at once. 

 

His admiration and empathy for the man enlarged to endlessness when Coran could still smile and give the paladins each one a hug and murmur sorry and encouragements, while he should be the one who needed it most.

 

 He held onto Coran as tight as he could and whispered a sorry, that he had failed as the leader, but Coran just smiled sadly at him and gripped his shoulder tight like a father with his son.

 

"You did great, lad. You still do. Allura is very proud of you and I am too. So don't beat yourself up for her death,  she wouldn't want that, number four." Keith felt his eyes stung at his words. 

 

Coran moved to hug Lance next and Keith looked at him sadly, they held onto each other the longest, took all the time in the world, fell in a realm that only the two men whom that person loved most understand, leaving them all crumpled together.

 

Lance cried silently onto Coran's shoulder, his body shook with waves and Coran stood there, patting the boy's head while he himself teared up a bit too. Keith's heart ached for them, the whole room was quite aside from the sobbing and the sniffling. 

 

They broke apart what felt like hours later and with a new determination, different individuals with the same purpose worked together for the princess's sake, for that the universe had turned into a better place.

 

Lance was doing better now, or so Keith had heard, they had lost regular connect when Keith flew off into space for his humanitarian missions partly because Earth's communicator wasn't that strong yet and partly because Keith wanted to give his precious friend time and space to grieve and overcome the sorrow himself while surrounded by the memories of the person he loved. 

 

He still texted once in three months, to let Lance know he's not alone and Keith would be there if Lance just asked for company. 

 

Anything for that boy with tan skin and blue eyes standing in a field of blooming flowers and a wistful gaze at the sky of Altea. The boy with glowing marks on his face for the devotion and the love he gave and the boy with a blinding smile and a big heart. Keith missed that boy so much. 

 

Butterflies doubled in his stomach, flew around and causing nausea to his stomach when he thought of that person, he would lie to say Keith didn't think of him with both pains and regrets filled his empty vessel.

 

 So many nights he laid in bed, alone with his loud thoughts and pretending his eyes weren't red when he thought of sunset and dark hair flying in the wind and recalled of vast space and peaceful silent. 

 

Reviving moments he slumped with the comforting weight on his shoulder, strong pressure but consoling presence kept him sane and controlled. He also thought of cold shoulder and distant conversation like two strangers. 

 

They kept each other company because being alone wasn't always good for you when in war, just someone to hold and be there was enough.

 

Keith had always been there for Shiro and Shiro had been there for Keith even longer. 

 

Perchance, that's the reason he left, for someone better and less depending, weak.

 

Flashes of purple spotted on that platform, ruins scattered and rained from down them, cruel purple eye glared at him and he spoke the words like they were the last. 

 

That probably was why.

 

"Call in, Blade 0091, we're coming down." Axca's voice called smoothly and they landed. "Keith, we're here." She shook him lightly with a worried look on her face at Keith's rough face. 

 

Keith broke from whatever enchanted spell on him and escaped the negative feelings niggling inside. He had thought about it thousands time ago, it's enough to move on.  

 

"Thanks, Axca. I'll cover rest of the trip to Earth." He yawned and she nodded.

 

They stepped down and Keith only had a second to look around the planet Daibazaal after years of hard works, it looked peaceful and thriving, before a flash of light and a size of a truck wolf struck him down with its loving licks and barfs and whines. 

 

He's buried completely by a blanket of fur and tons of weight laying on his stomach, leaving him breathless both at the body and the happy greetings coming from his lovely friend.

 

"Kosmo! Oh my god, I missed you too boy!" He laughed while drowning in dog saliva, his wolf had gotten enormous compared to the first time they met when he's just a size of a kitten. Now, he looked nothing like a wolf but a beast, a goofy and a soft one at that. 

 

Apparently, his pet deemed when he's wet enough from toes to head, Kosmo stepped away but still stuck close to Keith, his body circled around Keith and licked his arms and face and his tail wagged happily when Keith scratched his head. 

 

Keith had to reach up to touch Kosmo gigantic form, he's only useful when Keith needs a soft body pillow and a warm blanket when cold. 

 

"Keith." 

 

Keith lit up when he heard his mother calling. Krolia still in her Marmora uniform was walking down towards Keith, the Galras that she was talking to disbanded when they know her son was presented.

 

They hugged and Keith breathed in a familiar motherly scent and melted into the warm embrace of his mother. They had been spending time apart for too long and Keith missed the skinship he shared with his family. 

 

"I missed you, my son."

 

"I missed you too, Mom." 

 

Krolia smiled longingly at Keith and cupped his cheeks, "I'm happy you are doing well. It's not the same when you are not here, your father would be so proud to see you now."

 

"Yes, I know. And he would be happy to see his wife and his son here, together." Keith replied and they spent more seconds to remember the love for their family.

 

"Now, are you ready to go back to Earth?"Krolia broke apart, her hands still on Keith's shoulders.

 

"Yeah, I packed most of my stuff. Are you sure it's okay to leave Kolivan taking charge alone here?" Keith wondered, he knew Krolia and the Marmora's leader were quite close, he could see something spark between them and he only wished for his mother's happiness.

 

"He would be fine. Besides, he knows I would still go with my son for our rare family reunion even he says no. The Galra Empire is quite stable now, missing me a few days won't cause anything to go chaos." She reassured him and they waved at Axca, Ezor, Zethrid moving their belongings to a bigger ship, the one Keith and Krolia will use to come home. 

 

Kosmo never left his side and his mother's palm on his back was oddly soothing. 

 

Then they took off again, this time destination was Earth. On the way, no one talked much, not even Keith and his mother. Just her presence next to him was enough, it's comforting to know that his mother would never leave him ever again and she's there, by his side.

 

He wondered if Pidge received his message yet when they entered the Milky Way. Although there were some dark thoughts, Keith shook them away. It's not yet to think about that person. They were almost home, Keith couldn't be more anticipated. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They landed in the Garrison hangar and some of the Atlas members whom Keith barely remembered came to welcome them. Iverson was there to greet and lead them back to their rooms on the base campus far away from the real military ground. 

 

Axca were swooped away immediately by Veronica, Lance's sister was there but her brother was nowhere to be seen, probably still at his farm. 

 

They settled down and Keith was quite exhausting and he only wanted a nap after being the main pilot to navigate the entire journey. After all, he had much to take care after today. 

 

 He half expected his friends won't greet him as he knew solely how busy Pidge was, Hunk probably arrived later. He will visit the Mclain's farm later and of course, he couldn't avoid the news of his arrival to reach the Shirogane household.

 

 He just hoped they won't meet too soon. There were still complicated feelings come from one man only.

 

Technically, Keith and Keith's mother had plans for this Christmas, they were going to snow climbing on the Everest mountain with some of the Blades and Axca's team as a family bonding exercise for the holiday. 

 

It's also an occasion to visit his old friends and see what they up to after years of separation but honestly, he wouldn't be back here without his mother's stubborn request to do the activity for she had never experienced such exercise as sport and entertainment. 

 

Keith knew full well she was lying but he couldn't go oppose to his mother's wish.

 

It's her way to get Keith to interact with his once found family again, it's her way of making Keith happy. And she will do it any means necessary after seeing how depressed he was since that day.

 

They wouldn't meet up at the main base but rather at Phoenix, where the cold weather resigned and Keith could show Krolia how snow on Earth was like. And it's convenient since Ryan Kinkade's grandparents have a house for them to host the Christmas Eve party before the real date, at least that what Veronica told him. 

 

She told him everyone would be there, the old paladins, the MFE pilots, and the Atlas crew. 

 

After the party, everyone would head back to their home and celebrate the holiday with their families.

 

He asked Veronica should he bring something and she just chuckled, there's something unreadable, mischief perhaps, about her before she said no and that she's glad he could make it this year.

 

He hasn't heard of this party until Veronica told him herself, there was no invitation yet and Keith wondered if they forgot they could send him a message through his communicator.

 

It's alright though, he would just stay for a while to enjoy the party and he and his mom would part to go according to their schedule, afterall the Blade of Marmora never the one to be late on schedule.

 

"Oh also, Keith, Lance told me to that you don't need to visit his farm, he and Shiro will meet you there at the party." Veronica also said, she patted him on his shoulder and smiled at him despite the disappointment boiled in his gut and questions on why Shiro went with Lance, Keith nodded nonetheless and thanked her.

 

"You okay?" Krolia looked too sharp for her own good, her knowing gaze burned through him.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." And they headed back to their assigned room to rest not before visited his father's grave first.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's a day before Christmas and Krolia dragged him outside their hotel to enjoy the festival in town.  

 

Christmas was in the air and looking through people's happy expression both humans and non-humans enjoying the holiday made Keith feel light himself. 

 

It hasn't snowed yet but the freezing air made Keith want to hide in his three layers of coat even more. The music and the cold wind brushing past the pine trees and the sparkly decorations on them blinded Keith's eyes. 

 

It had been so long Keith could see much festivities like this, all he had seen this past years are disasters and ruins and deaths and suffering. Now, at least, he felt at ease for what so long. 

 

"Keith," Krolia called in front of a store selling various toys and decors, her eyes sparkled brightly but still keep a cool composure.

 

"You want something, Mom?" He asked. 

 

"What are these? They looked stunning." Krolia exclaimed, her eyes raking through the ranks with fascination.

 

"They are Christmas decorations. Over there are wreaths, garlands, candles, ornaments and some toys. People like to use them to decorate their homes, trees and wrap presents for their kids." He explained.

 

"Your father used to have a big tree like those in his basement, he promised me we'll celebrate Christmas together and he will show me how to decorate his tree. You would be there, too. It will be our first and we would be eating in front of a fireplace like a real family. Those things he listed sound amazing and it's terrible I couldn't make it, for him, and for you." Krolia's voice trailed off softly and Keith noticed a look of remembrance. 

 

She brightened up immediately, "Perhaps, this is our chance to make it up for him. Come, Keith, let's go do some shopping, is that the correct term?"

 

"Yeah, mom." He smiled, they walked through the crowded market, lighting up by thousands of lights and over the shouting of joy. They stopped there and then to look over the shiny items as Keith explained to Krolia about the customs. 

 

Keith had never had the chance to experience the event like these, walking and window shopping with someone he loved, completely devote himself to the holiday spirit. Christmas in the past was disdain to him, came memories of beating and hurtful comments but spending time with his mom now erased all those miserable years of the majority of his childhood. 

 

Oftenly, Keith would stop in front of a store and stare at the gleaming cute fluffy stuffed animals and wondered should he buy something for his paladins. And Krolia would encourage him to go inside.

 

 In the end, Keith decided to buy Pidge a green reindeer wrapped in grassy paper with stupid Santa face on it. 

 

For Hunk, he decided a mug with the word "Best man in the world." printed on it and covered it with yellow wraps. They are just gag gifts for them but Keith hoped they wouldn't mind he buying them something for the holiday.

 

For Lance, amazingly and wonderfully, he found a blue sweater sold by those toys store with Lance's signature smirky face on it and the words "Merry Christmas, Loverboy" decorated by various ugly snowmen and LEDs. Keith never took out his money as fast as he can until this moment.

 

 Such opportunity, how could he not? 

 

If there's an ugly sweater contest, Keith would make sure Lance gets all the glory to himself. The victory is definitely in Lance's hands today.

 

One more gift and Keith would head back to be ready for the party. When he looked over, Keith started at the number of gifts Krolia hugged to her body. They are higher than her head and she peeked behind the mountain. She really outdid herself today, there's sweat on her face despite the two degrees sky and Krolia was letting ragged breath.

 

"This trip is a success, my fellow blades would be very happy after we get back." She simply said. Keith nodded, indeed they would be if they don't want to let their goddess down, who could imagine the consequences, from Keith specially and especially from Kolivan. He would make sure that.

 

"Let's head back or we'll be late for the event." Krolia turned and Keith followed. It's time, he hoped he made it to the party on time and wouldn't be a bother to anyone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They were the last one to arrive, the front was decorated with snowmen and lightning, there were warm yellow lights from inside the house and the soft cheesy Christmas music.

 

Keith and Krolia stepped down from their drive and started walking toward the house. There was no one in front and strangely for a party, the scene was quiet and peaceful.

 

 Keith knocked first, one and two times before a hazelnut head popped out suddenly.

 

Pidge still looked the same to Keith, young and bright even she got a bit taller and her hair changed a bit.

 

 She gasped when she saw Keith and the two gazed into each other for a while until Pidge broke and shouted.

 

"Guys, Keith is here! He's here." There were noises in the house and footsteps rapidly stomped towards them. Keith and Krolia were too stunned to say anything.

 

A brown head popped out and Keith laughed nervously when Hunk dropped his jaw at Keith's sight.

 

"Hi, guys. Why are you so surprised?" He didn't get any answers though, another person arrived and this time Keith lighted up when he met blue eyes.

 

Lance was there, mouth agape and eye sparkled, sunkissed skin and brown soft hair and his Altean marks glowed a bit. 

 

So much of him had changed and Keith smiled at that. The once goofy ball boy with the habit to flirt and joke were no more, replaced by a calmer and more mature version of his self. He looked older now, taller and broader too. His shirt framed his chest nicely and Lance's mature face blinded Keith.

 

"Keith." His name sounded so breathless and Lance immediately smiled when he had confirmed that yes, this is the real Keith. "It's really him, guys. Our team leader finally found his way back."

 

Keith's ready to retort when he got knocked back down with the weights of three bodies, draped around him tightly like they couldn't believe he's here. Hunk started to sob, Pidge was silent and Lance angrily rambled.

 

"Guys, guys, I get it. I should have visited you more. Please stop crying Hunk, we met last year at Allura's celebration." He tried very hard to control whatever happened right here and looked to Krolia desperately for help.

 

 She just looked amused and walked into the house where she greeted the other crew members who peered curiously at the bundle on the porch.

 

"Guys, please I can't breath!" He tried again. This time, Hunk pulled back a little.

 

"Sorry, it's just felt forever since we last met."

 

"You didn't even stay for Coran's dinner last time, it's not a proper celebration if you ran away after ten minutes greeting, Keith." Pidge accused, glaring at Keith's embarrassed expression.

 

"Yeah, mullet. What the fuck?! We're trying to be a family here and you are pulling that emo tricks again." Lance looked like he wanted to eat Keith alive but his eyes glistening a bit.

 

"I'm sorry." Keith apologized, his head ducked in shame and the trio just sighed, still not letting go of Keith.

 

"Keith." Keith startled again at his name, but this time, he felt warmed and many other feelings arise. Confusion, anger, hurt and longing.

 

Shiro was there, standing only one meter apart and looking like God had touched him and blessed him with an immortal beauty. 

 

His white hair gleaming under the light like starlight and his gentle face with a kind smile and beautiful gray eyes looked at Keith with the same one Keith thought he had lost. He looked good.

 

"Shiro." The three parts away to let Shiro come through and he immediately covered Keith in a familiar hug. "It's been so long. H-Hi, how have you been?"

 

He spluttered a bit but he didn't care, all he knew was the tender embrace of someone he cherished dearly, the warmth and the scent and all Keith missed hurt. It hurt but Keith needed it.

 

"Yeah, it has been great. How are you, Keith?" Shiro replied quietly for the two only. 

 

Then when Keith remembered to breathe again and to protect himself. Shiro whispered, silently and shakily, "Everything has not been the same when you are not here."

 

"What?" Keith was confused, what did he mean by that. "Is everything alright, Shiro? You are not hurt?" And confused Keith is a worried Keith, maybe Shiro's injured or something.

 

"No, no, I'm not." Shiro just chuckled and like the old times, they fell back to their orbit easily even ages far apart. "You haven't changed at all, have you. Gosh, I missed you, buddy."

 

"Missed you too, Oldtimer." Keith laughed along, his inside melted and he felt happiness after such a long time.

 

"Hey! Don't forget us!" Lance exclaimed and the team joined in for a big group hug. He 

 

"We would never, Lance. We can't even if we want to." Keith joked and Lance dramatically grabbed his heart.

 

Everyone laughed and teased Keith for being the emo hero and about his job and they talked about the past, the present and the future like they used to. Everything clicked back the way it used to be and Keith's never been happier. 

 

Matt joined in later and grinned when he handed Keith a red sweater matched the paladins but with red color. Keith complained but put it on nevertheless.

 

"Now we match!"Hunk exclaimed loudly. Krolia also wore an ugly sweater with a kitten on it and she looked like she's enjoying herself with available Blades in the party.

 

He met the MFE team shortly after, in the living room where a huge Christmas tree was set up and a fireplace burning brightly.

 

James still looked the same serious ridiculously good-looking and still loved invading Keith's personal space. Ryan and Nadia were busy setting the camera while Leifsdottir petting Ryan's dog.

 

Coran was there to give Keith a bear hug and welcomed him home. The man still very energetic and talkative. Keith remembered to squeeze tight for one moment before letting go.

 

Veronica and Axca were huddled near the tree, chatting. Ezor and Zethrid were next to them.

 

Groups of people from the Atlas crew were all there and Keith only recognized some of them when they greeted him.

 

They chatted and there was food on the table, rum punch and lots of sweets. Luckily, the house was big enough to host the crowd, or else Keith would feel very uncomfortable with this amount of people pressing into him. 

 

Lance easily hit it off with the crowd while Pidge and Hunk chatting with the engineers they used to work with. Keith tried to stick to Shiro and avoided conversation but being the ex-paladin and infamous BOM member made the job impossible to do.

 

So he mostly drowned himself with fruit champagne, glass after glass until his stomach burned and he's hyperaware of there was no space between him and Shiro for he had leaned completely on the man, he probably will regret this later but right now, buzzy Keith felt light and unstoppable and annoyed being the main focus.

 

Not until awhile when Shiro noticed Keith's frown face did he excuse away from the attention. Being deep space had not trained Keith for any moments like that at all, he should get used to it when he's the Black paladin but years in space doing Blade missions caused him a bit out of practice.

 

"Come on, let's get some air," Shiro suggested, eyebrows furrowed in sympathy at Keith's relieved sighed when they got out the balcony. 

 

"Don't worry, the after party is smaller than this."

 

"I don't think I can survive till then. It's too much." He confessed, besides, Krolia and he had a plan to stick to.

 

"You won't?" Shiro gasped, his Altean hand covered his mouth in fake surprise. "But we are going to open the gifts, that's the best part!"

 

"Shiro, stop!" Keith tried to hold his smile but unable to, he let out loud laughter uncontrollably when Shiro dramatic face didn't change, added the glasses turned him even more dorky, but still handsome. 

 

"You know I'm not a party person right. I thought quit being a paladin would save me from experience any social gatherings anymore."

 

He admitted softly, still high on whatever in his stomach that turned his head to jelly and his emotions pouring out like waves. Right now, all he could feel was contentment for being here, with the person he held closed to his heart.

 

"But seriously, I was hoping you would stay and we would have that kind of sleepovers like we used to at the castle. The paladins really missed you, you know. "

 

Shiro simply said, his stance relaxed and turning at Keith at ease like Keith was the only one that caught all his attention. He had that soft look in his eyes that directed at Keith and he had to check twice those eyes weren't trained on someone behind him. 

 

The 'I missed you' went unsaid but Keith could see it through Shiro's earnest face. It's a strange feeling, how long had Keith last seen that honesty, how long had they had any private moments when they could freely speak their thoughts and share their feelings.

 

 Keith couldn't remember when, it's all blurry to him now but still he felt a pull, an old ache in his heart. Only images of the clone and at the volcano when he's being pointed a gun at. 

 

Keith wanted to the answer of those stormy emotions behind his eyes, the time-washed crinkles and the shadows shaped on his square jaw and why he was directing them at Keith of all people. He wanted to reply, to give in all of himself, but he couldn't let himself hope again, could he? The stitches were still there between his ribs.

 

"Shiro." He only whispered the name, voice tight with conflict and vulnerability, he wished for more but he couldn't afford to assume. So instead of voicing his inner struggles, Keith asked. "How's Curtis?"

 

Shiro blinked, start at the words, and blinked again like he couldn't fully grasp the question about his husband's wellbeings. "Excuse me?"

 

Keith looked down, toward his left hand and more specific, the golden ring. But he didn't find what he was looking for, now it's his turn to be confused. "Where is your wedding ring? What happened? You lost it?"

 

"No, I didn't. I don't need to wear it anymore." Shiro responded and it just made Keith more perplexed.

 

"Why?" He would realize how stupid he was after but right now Keith's very baffled, his head running miles on seconds now, he blamed it on the rum.

 

Shiro was just looking at Keith funny at this point but he still slowly pronounced each word carefully like he's calming a wild animal. "Because we divorced. Keith, I thought you knew? The new travel fast in space, everyone knows."

 

Now Keith just felt offended, ignoring the fact his heart was beating with the speed of light,  _Shiro is single_ , he's single, he's not with anyone. Wow, calm down my fluttering heart.

 

"How could I? I was busy! It's not like I have time to notice all the bullshit they showed on those neon screens!" He defended. It's true, Keith didn't even have time to check the date because he spent most time helping people with the best he could anyway.

 

"Oh yeah? Well, it had been two years ago, we realized we could not do it anymore so I decided to end it." Shiro sighed, his mouth quirked bitterly. "And to think I have found my happiness."

 

"I'm very sorry, Shiro." Keith didn't know what to say, he had watched their interactions, realized himself they Shiro really cared for that man, even it killed him to be in the crowd cheered for their wedding and smiled for their kiss, his heart felt like thousands of needles had pierced through that day. He couldn't stay long so he sneaked away during the wedding and flew into space, distracting himself with any missions he could find. "You two were happy."

 

Shiro just sadly replied, "Yeah we were, humans changed though. Perhaps, he felt I'm too much to handle. I mean my nightmares were constant and bothering-"

 

Shiro's eyes were filled with pain and tired and Keith couldn't bear to see it.

 

"Shiro, you have never been too much to handle. You have been through a lot and the traumas you have, no one could compare so please don't blame yourself for something that is not your faults." He cut him off and touched Shiro's hand gently, he wanted him to know how much he deserved the world and more. 

 

His eyes gazed up Shiro with desperation and earnest.

 

"You have done so many goods on this world, the universe doesn't deserve you honestly, so when you need help please don't hide and tell us, I-we will help you but don't carry the burden alone. The people you care are all here, the paladins are here Lance is here, I'm here. Please." Keith begged sincerely, he would make sure Shiro understands, his worth is more than anything on this live and Keith will always be by his side.

 

Shiro was stunned, and Keith realized in horror that maybe he went too far, maybe he showed too much and Shiro wouldn't need that, he wouldn't need to see how much Keith's in love with him. Before Keith could take back whatever he said and embarrassed himself more, Lance saved the day.

 

"Hey guys, other people had left, Pidge said it's time to open the presents so are you going to stand out there freeze to death or come inside." Lance obliviously called until he noticed the tension. 

 

"Did anything happen or what? Mullet, what did you do to Shiro?"

 

"I-I didn't-"

 

"Lance's right. Let go inside and warm up. Sorry, Keith for keeping you so long out here." Shiro answered for him and once Lance walked away, Shiro smiled at him softly and mouthed a thank you while wrapped his arm to pull Keith close to his chest. 

 

"I'm very grateful, Keith. We should talk more tomorrow." Shiro promised and they walked inside.

 

Keith blushed at that but they already in the room and everyone focused on the tree. Krolia was looking strangely at him and Keith tried to not acting any weirder.

 

Lance was exchanging knowing looks at him and smirked when Shiro noticed them. 

 

Lance even shot Shiro a finger gun and like the two were communicating secretly about Keith leaving him observing it without understanding a clue.

 

Pidge was the first one to open her piles of gift and most of them were some high-tech devices that she's kissed with real love in her eyes. She thanked you Keith for the gift and swore she will keep it forever in her room. 

 

Next is Hunk and he received mostly mittens and cookbooks, he kinda tears up a bit when he reached Keith's present. Lance was next and immediately he hastily picked Keith one first, his face fell when he opened the wrap and Keith had to hold his laugh.

 

"Wow, thank you mullet. I didn't know you admired me that much. Guess you finally realized how great I am." Lance snarky remarked but when he checked the sweater with distaste.

 

 Everyone laughed when he showed the front, Veronica patted Keith's shoulder while she's the one laughed the most, Pidge was the second, she said between giggles.

 

"Lance, that's the ugliest sweater I've ever seen. Guess you are the champion this year, buddy. Congratulations, you beat Matt!" Pidge snorted loudly, Matt tried to grumble at that but he couldn't hold on long. Lance whipped his head at Keith and muster the most murderous glare he could.

 

"Mullet, remember this. You will regret it." He threatened and Keith just couldn't, he laughed louder and Lance glared harder. "Haha, very funny. Oh just so you wait! All of you!"

 

Though he still grumpily put it on over his blue one, stated, "This face is the most gorgeous piece you could find. If no one appreciates this babe, I will." 

 

He rolled his eyes and angrily huffed when no one seemed to stop laughing. Keith conceded at Lance's pout, "Sorry dude, I just thought this gift is cute." 

 

He didn't expect Lance to turn red at that and everyone whistled. Even Shiro.

 

"Alright, move on. Thank you for the sweater, Keith. Though I will definitely get you back for this." 

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Lance."

 

And they continued until the last gift was opened and everyone gathered around the fireplace and tell old stories, Coran was the most enthusiastic one with lots of body language and interesting noises. 

 

Everyone was bundled up in blankets that Ryan brought and sipped on hot chocolate while listening to the story. 

 

Krolia left an hour ago and even with Keith insisted on going with her, she stressed that the schedule had been delayed because the Blade couldn't make it through the blizzard. 

 

Keith didn't notice it's snowing until the road was completely white. 

 

Lance held a steaming mug in his hands while sitting down next to Keith and Shiro, who's paying attention to the teller like he's a student listen to a professor. "So, I see you have made up with Shiro." He started.

 

" We didn't fight." 

 

"Yeah you didn't, worse, you were avoiding each other. I saw how you look at him during the wedding, Keith."

 

Lance stated quietly, knowing this was a sensitive topic. Keith didn't respond.

 

"Your feelings aren't unrequited, Keith." He tried again and this time Keith felt irritated at that, he kept his voice low to a growl.

 

"How could you know?" 

 

"Because he told me." Despite Keith's growing annoyance, Lance acted calmly.

 

"What?" Aware of Shiro's side pressed next to him, Keith didn't want anyone to hear this, certainly not him. He frowned at Lance, prompted for him to continue.

 

Lance swallowed hard, his gaze thoughtful. Keith hadn't seen Lance like this before, not much anyway.

 

"Shiro had been having a hard time recovering from his divorce, Keith. He's heartbroken so I brought him to my farm and let him stay for a few months. We shared a bed because I couldn't let him sleep alone in that state." Lance carefully revealed like he's afraid the information would offend and frighten Keith off in any way. 

 

"He told me many of his regrets and one of them is how he shouldn't let you go. And that he wants to apologize for treating you like a stranger. He didn't mean it, he was just scared, I guess." 

 

"Scared of what?" Keith muttered.

 

"Scare of losing you. He didn't think he deserved you, and that he couldn't think of you like a brother. You guys really know how to express your feelings, man. It's a bit difficult to get it, but seeing the way you following him made me understand." Lance chuckled, there's hopeless in his eyes and jealousy somewhere in between.

 

"You are in love with him." Keith realized. "Like how I feel about him."

 

"Well, yeah. I mean it's hard to come by first but spending years with his help me recover from Allura and then I fell all over again. With him nonetheless." He stopped to take in a shuddering breath.

 

"Haha, it's a bit hilarious, isn't it? Two broken men finding comfort in each other. Me over Allura and him over Curtis, or you but that wasn't very correct. And I mean, I understand why he's so in love with you but acted completely helpless, lost." Lance confessed, he giggled it's anything but bitterness. 

 

After a while, Keith uttered, "You know, I don't mind really." He continued when Lance looked at him weirdly, "Don't mind you falling in love with him.

 

 "After all, we are all fools. You were there when he needed someone the most while I wasn't. He was there when you needed him. 

 

"It's alright because you two could be more than just comfort friends. You two are beautiful, both of you,  _You are not broken_ , not in the slightest,  you two aren't perfect either but you completed each other and I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help."

 

His cheeks felt heavy and damped and having a breakdown when there's crowd close by but Keith didn't care, all he care was the warmth from the person next to him and the emotional look of this man in front of him. They were all important to him and he wishes he could have done more for them.

 

Serenely, there were hands wrapped around him from behind and Shiro nuzzled in between his neck and shoulder. Lance also leaned over to hug him. 

 

"Thank you." Shiro and Lance expressed and Keith completely melted into the embrace, overwhelmed by the two scents and the love they radiated. "Thank you for everything."

 

Coming back was hard for he had run away, from the truth, from the pains and from himself but it's all worth it for his loved ones. He suddenly felt grateful for the crystal in his pocket as he intended for a lucky charm. 

 

Keith slumped further and smiled, "You're welcome." it's barely spoken but they both heard and Lance's arms tighten while Shiro just watched with affection and sincerity. 

 

They let go after but Lance held Keith's hand and Shiro's still on the shoulder.

 

"It's apparent we have much to talk about." Shiro joked and Lance agreed. "Keith do you want to stay over for a few days at Lance's farm and attend the Mcclain's dinner night. Maybe we can catch up a bit there."

 

Keith beamed, he had the feeling everything will go great from this point. Maybe tomorrow his head would be a bit clearer and he could compress himself better.

 

"Yeah, I would like that." He nodded and they turned back to the others. Coran was still animatedly narrated his fight with whatever alien he was describing and half of the listeners had fallen in a slumber.

 

 Pidge drooled on Hunk's thigh while he sleepily blinked at Coran. Axca on Veronica's shoulder, Ezor and Zethrid at the corner and the MFE pilots except Griffin were all dead asleep. 

 

 Keith really wished he could bring Kosmo and cuddled with him but being sandwiched between his two endearing people wasn't half as bad.

 

"Oh, by the way, Shiro." Keith recited, "I got something for you. Merry Christmas Shiro." His hand reached forward to let the Blaxt crystal into Shiro's hand. It glowed a bright with blue and red when fell into the palm, illuminated Shiro's and Lance's curious face.

 

"It's for good dreams. Hope you like it." He added.

 

"Yeah, thank you, Keith, it's beautiful." Shiro grinned, eyes soft and thankful. Visible red lines appeared across his pink nose scar and Keith felt his inside flipped happily. 

 

"Where's mine?" Lance complained.

 

"You already got the sweater." 

 

"Not fair, Shiro got a pretty alien diamond while I got this stupid sweater." He whined.

 

"Oh, so you admit your face is stupid?" Keith teased and laughed when Lance threw a pillow at him.

 

"Except your Altean marks though, they are adorable." Keith's attempt at rescue himself didn't work despite the blush on Lance's face. He still got a pillow into his face.

 

"Let's go to sleep" Shiro being the mature hot captain one commanded and Keith pretended to yawn to stop Lance from beating him anymore.

 

The three snuggled close and soon they fell as sleep. Snow was still falling out the window and the fire burned warmly.

 

Christmas this year was the best and Keith's so happy he spent with all the people he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave the comment below to let me know what you guys thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below on what you guys think.  
> Thank you whoever read this fic and bear with my writings, I really appreciate it.


End file.
